The Vile Rabbit and The Fluffy Kitty
by CuntPuntRunt
Summary: WARNING:   OCXBAKURA   -AYAGIXBAKURA


"Woman, what're you making?"

Ayagi thought a moment before turning around with her hand behind her back, slyly replying, "Wieners… want some?"

Bakura's face shaded and he glared at her. "Are you implying that I'm gay?"

Aya pulled her phone from behind her back and started messing with it. After a few minutes, she pressed a button and Bakura's voice sounded through the kitchen of their Hikaris' apartment.

"I'm gay?"

Aya snickered and turned back to the microwave, placing her phone in her bra.

"GIVE ME YOUR PHONE DEPRAVED WOMAN!"

"Don't yell at me. And no." her smile grew as she drew out the word 'no'.

"Then I'll take it from you!" As he reached for her chest, she brought her elbow back into his ribs and caused him to keel over.

"Really? I don't think you will for some reason…" For a really short petite girl, Ayagi could really kick ass. Hard.

Bakura groaned from the ground as he stood slowly. "…Bitch…."

"Hm? What was that?" Ayagi threw a fork at the albino man and it stuck into the ground where his hand had been a second ago. Cackling wildly, she walked into the other room, leaving Bakura to glare after her and plot revenge.

***************-….One revenge plotting later….-*************

"Bitch woman!" Bakura barked as he stormed into the living room.

"What, oh mighty Uke-san?"

He glared at her. She glared at him. But she glared with a smile. And that smile often distracted YGO's most smexiest villain. Not just because she was an attractive woman, but because she had fangs too. One bite from her and the one she bit would be in serious pain for a whole month.

He stepped towards her menacingly, trying to show that he wasn't scared of her and he could hurt her too.

"What're you gonna do?" Ayagi shrieked in a mock terrified voice. Bakura could tell by her smile that she was enjoying this too much.

"Just shut up and give me your damned phone!"

"No! It's my phone and I'll do what I damn well please with it!"

"What, like hide it in your rabbit hole?"

"…WHAT?" Ayagi was seriously starting to get pissed. She hated it when people called her a rabbit.

"I implied that you are a rabbit."

Ayagi's eyes opened wide and then narrowed to angry slits.

"_That's it fluffy, you're fucking dead!" _She lunged at Bakura with all of her strength and tackled him to the floor.

"Get off of me!"

"Shut up uke!"

"I could top anyone, who're you calling 'uke'?"

"You obviously!"

Ayagi's hands were pinning Bakura's shoulders down while her legs straddled him, a position the fluffy male secretly liked. But if he wanted to win this argument of theirs he would have to get her off of him.

"Oh, really…?" Bakura reached up and grabbed Ayagi's arms at the elbows, causing them to bend and her falling forward towards his face, but before her head made impact he flipped them so he was on top of her.

Ayagi was finally speechless. A rare feat that could usually only be accomplished by covering her mouth or giving her food.

"It appears that I could top you…" Bakura sneered as Ayagi froze, awestruck beneath him.

The pale lilac-haired albino could only stare and blink. Normally, she would have shot off another cocky comment, but she was actually a bit scared. Or turned on. She couldn't decide which.

"What, cat got your tongue…?"

"Yes, kitty, you have my tongue!" Ayagi finally broke through her silent spell as she found a good comeback and stuck out her tongue.

As some of you may know, Bakura hates, HATES being called a 'kitty', 'Kitten', 'cat' or 'fluffy'. So you can all imagine that this seriously pissed him off.

"Not yet I don't..." Bakura leaned down and bit her tongue.

Ayagi's whole body filled with liquid fire. Her breathing became rapid and her face colored.

Bakura chuckled. "It seems you liked that…"

Ayagi looked away. "Shut up kitty…"

"Hm. I can't wait to tell Marik that you have an idiosyncratic tongue fetish."

"What the fuck does idioscratic mean?"

"Damn Ayagi, you really are daft. Idiosyncratic is a fancy way of saying kinky."

"'Daft'? You are so limey."

"Only on Tuesdays…"

"Will you get off?" Ayagi mumbled aggravated by her emotional upheaval.

"Maybe later tonight."

"Pervert!"

Bakura crawled backwards off of Ayagi, letting her up.

"What the hell is with you today?" She shot at him, glaring once again.

Bakura didn't understand what she meant. The whole tongue biting thing?

"How do you mean? I'm not acting any different."

"You bit my fucking tongue, Fluffy!"

"Yes, and you liked it, bloody rabbit."

Ayagi blushed. "You did too! Probably!"

Thinking back, Bakura did like it. That was the closest thing to a kiss he'd ever had from someone other than a prostitute.

"I'm not obligated to answer that."

Ayagi's eyes widened in realization. She gasped.

"Oho! You did!"

"Well, if we both liked it, you won't mind doing it again now, will you?"

"Of course I would! You're not my boyfriend!"

"Do you even have a man?"

"Yes! Well….kinda! I'm pretty sure Marik likes me and I like him!"

"Right, so if I were to call him right now and ask him, he would say that you are dating?"

"No—maybe? What does it matter to you, this is my business!"

"It doesn't!"

"Then why are you asking, Kitty?"

Bakura clenched his fist and grit his teeth. How much more was she going to irritate him?

"Well, are you going to stand around like a metal pole, or are you going to…let the cat out of the bag?"

He turned to her, glaring. Blood trickled slowly from the corner of her mouth, she must have bitten herself by accident.

"That sure tells me—"

Ayagi felt a warm tongue sweep across her sore lip. After a few seconds of movement against her lips, her slow mind started to process that Bakura's mouth was over her own. She pulled away.

"What the fuck, fluffy?"

Bakura blushed. For the first time since he was a child five thousand years ago, he blushed. He looked away from her piercing glare.

"You had blood on your lip and my instincts got the better of me."

"…"

"What are you staring at?" Bakura snapped at Ayagi.

"…You…" Ayagi mumbled as if in trance.

"What about me?"

Ayagi stepped closer to him, her heart skipping beats.

"Did…you kiss me…?"

"No! I wanted your blood!"

"…And to get it, you kissed me…?"

Bakura felt his chest tightening. That only happened when he was extremely stressed over something.

"Look, it wasn't intended to feel like a kiss!"

"Oh... THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT? DAMNIT IT! YOU SON OF A BITCH, DON'T TOY WITH MY EMOTIONS!" Ayagi slapped Bakura in the face, sending his already reeling mind into an even more twisted frenzy of synapses.

Before he could retaliate, Ayagi briskly walked from the living room and into their Hikaris' bedroom.

Bakura sighed and rubbed his cheek, already feeling the bruise coming. Looking in the direction of the bedroom, he contemplated going in after her and apologizing, but that was way out of his character.

Ayagi let herself pout. Her eyes were watering, but she ignored it. No way in Hell would she let herself cry over Bakura. He was just a stupid kitty anyways.

Bakura paced back and forth from the living room right outside the bedroom to the kitchen. Ryou's soul inside of him was nagging him on to go into the bedroom and comfort Ayagi. It's very hard for a Yami to ignore their Hikari. Finally, he pushed Ryou to a small corner of their mind and jiggled the door handle open.

Ayagi looked up into her bedside mirror from her pillow as she heard the door open. She was surprised to see that it was Bakura.

"What'd you want, fluffy…? Come to mess with me more?"

"No." Bakura took a deep breath. "I came to… apologize."

Ayagi scoffed, still not looking at him. "As if…"

"Look at me when we're talking. Its how I know you can hear me."

"Maybe I'm too mad at you to look at you, fluffy."

"Ayagi….Pl…" He shuddered. Was his Hikari rubbing off on him? "Please…"

Ayagi turned . "Holy Ra, did you just say please?"

"Don't push it, bunny."

"That's not helping with how mad I am at you right now."

"Well…I apologize for earlier. If our Hikari's are living together we may as well get along too."

"Mmm."

"Well, do you forgive me or not?"

Ayagi sat up. She rested her head on Bakura shoulder.

"Depends…"

Bakura lifted her chin with his left hand and pulled her closer to him with his right. Their lips met and played dominance tag. Bakura winning of course.

They pulled away after a while, Bakura's arm still around Ayagi's waist.

"On that?" Bakura asked slyly.

"Shut up, Fluffy."

"Kiss me, rabbit."

Ayagi kissed Bakura.

_**Be thankful I didn't make them do it.**_

_**Aya was gonna kill me if I did anyways…**_

_**GROWELL.**_

_**I still don't know which pairing I like better, AyaXMarik or AyaXBakura…**_

_**I'm just glad Miyako decided on Ryou from the get-go.**_

_**Would've been a HUGENORMOUS pain in the left testicle otherwise. **_

_**XOXO~ KNMK!**_

_**And do you like my new way of typing my name?**_

_**=a**_

_**!=i**_

_**^x^=you're a super special dumbass if you had to read the above key to understand my name~!**_


End file.
